<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Heart And Mine by silkarc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512450">Your Heart And Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc'>silkarc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Etherian Erotica [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy Porn, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heart part 2 Deleted Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, OR IS IT, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, at all, catradora, did i just corrupt THAT episode, etheria is a wingman, magically enhanced sex drives, yes i did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been such a long, hard journey for them both. They've only just found out they love each other, and as luck would have it, Etheria herself grants them the long-overdue time they need to explore their mutual feelings.</p><p>(it's sex. It's just loads of sex.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Etherian Erotica [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Heart And Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it? I love you. I always have...” Catra whispers, sobbing quietly against Adora’s frighteningly-still chest. “So please, just this once… stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nuzzles against Adora’s torso, her tears flowing freely. She has so many regrets, and if she could only turn back time maybe she could have helped Adora, helped her realise she doesn’t need to sacrifice herself like this. But Catra left it far, far too late, and now she’s sure that they’re about to die. She feels the heart behind her lash out, feels it’s uncontrolled, raw energy about to rip through her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, something stops it. Catra feels an invigorating, warm energy wrap around her, and turns her head to find a massive shield between the two of them and the heart. Adora, full of surprises as always, opens her brilliant blue eyes and leans up into Catra’s embrace, defying death itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra feels taken aback, wondering how the hell Adora couldn’t have seen that single, obvious truth. “You’re such an idiot,” she chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra definitely didn’t expect to hear those words, and she wonders if they are really, genuinely true. But she also knows her doubts don’t really matter anymore... They’re about to die anyway, so she figures she might as well do what she’s always yearned to do, all of this time. She smiles, hoping desperately to find Adora in the next life, before leaning forwards and kissing her with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she has, everything that she feels. Every shred of love she’s ever felt for Adora surges through her heart. It flows freely, pouring out in that single, loving kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Adora feels it, too. The kiss warms her heart in a way she never thought possible, fills her with new strength, new resolve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra loves her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and suddenly, she has more reason to live than ever. She feels love flood her heart, feels herself transform, feels She Ra’s powers amplified massively by the power of Catra’s love, by her words, by her kiss. The heart explodes behind them but the unleashed essence is harmless, flooding into them and filling them with raw, magical energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adora next opens her eyes she finds Catra staring at her, wide eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay!” Adora exclaims, feeling giddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t believe it,” mutters Catra, blinking a few times, then peering around the now-inactive room. Where walls were once throbbing with magical energy, there’s now just plain, cold steel. “Adora, is this real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora grins widely and reaches out for Catra’s hands, gently squeezing her fingers. “We’re alive! And I love you! And... we’re alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I love you too,” Catra gasps, pulling those sweet, warm hands to her chest. She can’t believe they’ve survived this, can’t believe that she’s hearing those words from Adora, and that she’s able to say them back so freely all of a sudden. It’s a massive weight from her shoulders, and her heart feels fit to burst. Maybe that’s why she leans forwards and kisses Adora again, and again, without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora relishes those kisses, too. She kisses back, her heart overflowing with love, and then something else, something she’s kept locked away for so long she barely even recognises it at all. Lust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Catra’s tongue rolls against hers in a sudden, passionate kiss, and Adora thinks maybe it’s okay to stay here a few minutes longer. They did just save the world, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra whines, hearing herself sound desperate, needy. She isn’t bothered by the fact at all. Some small part of her hates that she never told Adora sooner, never dared to open up. She could have had all this years ago, felt Adora’s amazing kisses and her firm touches, squeezing at her thighs, pulling, tugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora…” Catra says, though it’s more of a question, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora wants more. Of course she does. But she still feels conflicted, still knows Prime is out there, potentially causing untold horrors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she feels Etheria’s magic, flowing through her, speaking to her in a language she doesn't fully understand. But she understands enough. The explosion has left them trapped in a bubble of time, and she’s reassured that she can have this, have these few precious moments, before venturing out there and finishing this. And she’s so, so relieved, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> these moments, too. She’s needed them her whole life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s needed Catra her whole life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” whispers Adora, holding Catra’s cheeks in her palms. She shimmers down to her smaller size, and smiles warmly. “It’s okay. We have time…” she says, feeling her cheeks heat up when Catra’s eyes widen. “It’s a long story, but… just trust me. We can stay here a while, if you want to, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra is fully aware by now that Adora has lots of weird, wonderful powers she’ll never truly understand. If Adora says this is okay then hell, it’s okay. She’s wanted Adora since she was old enough to think or feel that way, and she has no reservations at all about leaning forwards and kissing her again, this time, tugging at Adora’s jacket, hoping Adora means what she thinks she means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora does. She’s somewhat surprised by what’s happening but she’s also eager, and more than ready. She shrugs out of her jacket, and then suddenly, the two of them can’t strip fast enough. It’s a flurry of action, a race to see who can get naked first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra wins of course, and smirks with a single-toothed grin as she watches Adora struggle out of her sports bra, and underwear. “Today, Adora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a hurry?” Adora asks, scrunching her face up in pretend-disdain, but then she runs her gaze up and down Catra’s bare form, and her throat turns dry. Catra is an absolute vision, toned yet lithe, soft and warm beneath her touch. She runs her hands up and down Catra’s waist, enjoying the feel of her short, velvety fur, and delighting in the way Catra trembles beneath her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels Catra’s hands on her shoulders, gently pushing, guiding her to the lukewarm tiled floor, until they’re body to body, breast to breast, heart to heart. She’d never, ever imagined this could happen between them, yet here they are, exposed in every imaginable way. And what else is there to do now but kiss Catra, kiss her like she means it, like she’s wanted it her entire life. Because she has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra is lost, so lost. She can’t believe she’s naked, on top of Adora, touching Adora. She keeps imagining that it’s a dream and she’ll wake up with her hand twitching, and her groin desperate for release, like old times. But Adora is right here, gasping, slowly writhing as Catra runs her palm around that smooth, chiseled skin. She eases her thigh between Adora’s legs and notices a pool of wetness there, just waiting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora…” she whispers her name, feeling awestruck that this is for her. All for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Adora says, arching up against her thigh, and Catra feels her heart practically pound out of her chest. She slides her hand down Adora’s taut abdomen, beneath her golden curls, and across her clit. “Y-yes, finally…” Adora whimpers. She’s wanted this for years, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolls her fingers, amazed as Adora’s cheeks redden, awestruck as she writhes around beneath her, whimpering, grunting. When she asks for more Catra gulps thickly, lowering her hand further, further into that beautiful slickness, her fingers easing inside almost by themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” Adora groans, loving the feeling of being stretched out. Those are Catra’s fingers, inside of her at long, long last, and the thought alone is almost enough to make her come. A few thrusts later she’s undone, and she grasps for Catra’s back, choking out a loud, desperate cry as her orgasm rips through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra feels a maddening pressure between her own legs, but she’s far too focused on Adora right now, drinking in the sight and sounds of her coming on her hand, and all over her fingers. She’s suddenly thirsty, and just as Adora breathes out a relaxed sigh, Catra kisses her way down her abdomen. What she finds between Adora’s legs takes her breath away; a pink, glistening paradise waiting for her to consume it all, and when she feels Adora’s fingers nestle into her hair, tugging encouragingly, she eagerly dives forwards. She takes Adora’s pussy completely in her mouth, groaning loudly as the exquisite taste floods her senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora can’t believe Catra is right there, eating her out. She can’t believe that hot, skillful tongue is lapping around her clit, stroking in thick, perfect lines, and can’t believe that she’s already coming again, clenching her hands into Catra’s hair, rocking against her mouth, and crying out her name. Just when she’s coming down from the high she feels Catra clambering above her, and when she opens her eyes she gasps, amazed at just how aroused, and almost feral Catra appears. She doesn’t have time to think about it, because Catra shoves her shoulders down, and straddles her face, and Adora groans deeply when she feels Catra’s hot, wet pussy push against her mouth, drenching her lips and her chin with cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra is gone. She has no control over her own actions anymore, and she fucks Adora’s mouth relentlessly, like it’s something she’s wanted her whole life. Because she has, for as long as she can remember. And Adora’s tongue is oh so skillful, rolling around her hard clit, and lapping up her juices. Catra was already half-coming before she even perched herself here, but the way that Adora’s grunting and groaning into her, whimpering and begging her for more, forces Catra to suddenly crash over the edge, collapsing onto her forearms, erratically grinding into Adora’s hot, hungry mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once that’s done, Catra still needs more. She rolls over to one side, feeling her heart swell at the sight of Adora’s cum-stained lips. “Touch me,” she says, grabbing Adora’s hand. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora proudly wipes her lips with her forearm, quickly stumbles onto her knees and does exactly what she’s told. She eagerly strokes her palms around Catra’s gorgeous body, squeezes her breasts, then swoops down for a hungry, open mouthed kiss, and while she’s keeping Catra’s mouth busy she slides a hand lower, past her toned abdomen and beyond her thick curls of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow... Catra,” Adora groans, her finger sliding effortlessly into that unbelievably damp pussy, and Catra’s so clearly turned on that it’s no problem to add a second, and even a third digit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s practically mewling, writhing upwards, loving how stretched out she is, and completely overwhelmed by the thought that it’s Adora doing this, that Adora’s fingers are curled inside of her, fucking her right now. “More… Adora. Come on, I won’t break,” she says, managing a weak chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora gasps at the demands, but she isn’t all that surprised by them. Catra is a hot, wet mess right now, just for her, and so Adora gladly drives three pointed fingers into her, over and over, feeling her heart throb as Catra’s needy whimpers become lusty, desperate groans. “Come for me,” she says, surprised at how deep her own voice sounds. “Come all over my hand, Catra. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Adora!” Catra cries out, not expecting Adora to talk dirty. It sends her plummeting over the edge far more quickly than she’d anticipated, and like those fingers weren’t enough, Adora adds her second hand to the mix, roughly circling her clit while fucking her, hard. Catra comes again, and again, losing count as one wave rocks through her after another. “Adora... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeats her lover’s name, choking it out like it’s the most beautiful word in the universe (because it is), until finally she feels sated and she collapses, spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” whispers Adora. She kisses her way up Catra’s torso, then pays long-overdue attention to her lips, where she’s greeted with a pleased mumble and a loud purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, wow,” Catra chuckles. “Didn’t know you had it in you, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” admits Adora, feeling her cheeks flush. “You’re amazing...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra lazilly reaches a hand up to her mouth, and sucks at Adora’s juices until her fingers are clean. “Fuck, you taste good…” she mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of her juices being so hungrily lapped up causes a fresh wave of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to flood through Adora, and she can’t help but grab Catra’s wrists, pin them to the floor and kiss her, hungrilly. “Want to taste more?” she asks, panting hotly against Catra’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sit on my face, princess,” Catra growls, her eyes suddenly dark, and dangerous. “I’ll show you exactly how good you taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora bites her lower lip into a smile, heat rushing to her cheeks at the demand, a demand she can’t wait to fulfil. She eagerly clambers up Catra’s torso until her thighs are either side of her head, where she can feel Catra’s heated breaths against her damp folds. She nestles her fingers into Catra’s short, brown locks of hair, and eases her hips down. And then Catra makes good on her word, grabbing firmly behind Adora’s thighs and driving her tongue inside of her with a deep growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Adora groans. Catra’s tongue feels amazing when it’s this deep inside of her, licking roughly at her front wall. Before long the strength in her legs isn’t enough, and she falls forwards, pressing a palm against the floor above Catra’s head, kneading her scalp with the other hand, rolling and grinding herself against that busy, hot mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra could eat Adora out all day. She doesn’t know what she loves the most, the endless supply of delicious juices running down her chin, the view of Adora’s sculpted abdomen and firm, perfect breasts, or the high pitched, desperate whimpers that are escaping Adora’s pink-flushed throat. She knows what Adora needs, and she doesn’t want to hold back. She moves one hand away from Adora’s thigh and rolls the pad of her thumb around her swollen clit, which Adora roughly, eagerly grinds into. And then, Adora’s fingers suddenly grasp into her hair a whole lot more tightly, her abdomen tenses and she sits bolt upright, fisting her other hand into her own blonde hair, crying out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra! Fuck! Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… and Catra can’t believe it, can’t believe Adora is coming so hard that she’s swearing, actually swearing while roughly riding her face, and a moment later fresh, warm cum streams past Catra’s tongue and down her chin. She thinks maybe she’s died and gone to some kind of paradise, a nirvana where Adora tastes like the best kind of honey, and she just can’t get enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora eventually comes down from her high and rolls over to one side, sighing happily as she folds an arm over her damp forehead. She peers over to the other side, finding Catra’s beautiful eyes gazing straight back. Her chin looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>drenched</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Adora feels proud of the achievement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit I can’t believe we’re doing all this,” Catra says in a single breath, wiping her lips clean, then licking the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’re a bit high from the magic?” Adora ventures. Even she’s surprised at how bold they’re being, not that she’d change it for the world. She finally has this, finally has Catra all to herself, and who knows how long for? Who knows what’s waiting for them out there, once this bubble of happiness bursts, and they have to face the real world again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” says Catra, noticing Adora’s expression darkening slightly. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora scoots over, just enough that she can wrap a leg over Catra’s waist, and run her palm up and down the soft tufts of fur between her breasts. “We probably don’t have much longer… and I have no idea what to expect out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rests her hand over Adora’s, holding it close to her heart. “Whatever it is, you’ll have me this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really. I’m never leaving your side again, Adora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles smugly. “What, even if I need to go pee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora!” Catra chuckles, swatting at her shoulder. “What’s gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little highly strung right now,” Adora admits. “It’s definitely the magic. Has to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, princess,” Catra says, purring. “Looks like we still have time, though, so how about we go again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Adora couldn't agree more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime later, the two new lovers are laying side by side, hand in hand, fingers loosely laced together. Maybe Etheria’s magic did play a part in all of this, or at least spur them on to be somewhat bolder than they might have otherwise been. It’s something they’re both wondering about, although right now, as they lay there coated in sweat and still catching their breath, neither of them feel bothered by the fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s bright blue eyes suddenly widen, then she sits bolt upright and grins widely at Catra. “Wow! I can’t believe we just did all that... I can’t believe we’ve actually had sex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft! Haha!” Catra cackles. She sits up with a soft, happy sigh, reaches an arm out and affectionately strokes her thumb across Adora’s cheek. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Adora says, scrunching her nose. “I know that’s your way of saying you love me, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sticks her tongue out. “Busted…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora scoots forwards with an amused hum, wraps her arms around the curve of Catra’s back, and kisses her forehead. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stay there a while longer, fully sated, and content to just lay naked in one another’s arms, idly stroking hands across flesh and fur alike. They whisper about their future, openly and honestly admitting this is all they’ve ever really wanted, and they’ll both do whatever it takes to make it work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they fall into a quiet, peaceful slumber, dreaming about the stars and what lies ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etheria herself gently nudges them both awake once it’s time, and when Adora eventually walks out of there, fully rested, heart brimming with love, it’s no challenge at all to release Etheria’s magic, changing their world forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woops, my hand slipped?</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff">tumblr </a> |<a href="https://twitter.com/silktw">twitter</a></p><hr/><p>Join our <a href="https://discord.gg/duZPh7N">she ra discord!</a> It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>